My Highschool Life
by sapphirecutie
Summary: I went from freak to queen to freak.My life was up and down for my entire senior year , so I have come here to give you my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi , my name is Kagome Higurashi , I'm 17 , and I have thick, black ,wavy hair with pink and blue highlights that oddly stops below my thighs , a tan curvy 5'8 body , 3 tattoos , a tongue ring and a lip ring.

I have 2 best friends in all that include Sango Tajiya- 5'9 , tomboy , back-length blonde hair (peroxide) with black highlights , 1 tattoo ,and a tongue ring.

Rin Naykami- 5'4 , glitter glam , thigh length black hair (dyed) with purple highlights , 0 tattoos , navel ring. And I am proud to say that we are the most unpopular girls in school and we like that way!

Now don't get me wrong , we are not gothic atheists who are all about NON-CONFORMITY , we're normal girls with different interests. Our style is mainly scene with girly aspects.

But the purpose of this information is to tell the story of how we went from the FREAKS of Riganami Highschool to the FRIKKEN QUEENS all the back down to FREAKS again.


	2. The Beginning

Now let's begin this terribly treacherous story…

It all started one Monday , the girls and I were eating lunch when out of the frikken blue , this amber-eyed , silver haired dick walked up and threw his water on me , then called me a freak! Now I wouldn't have sucker punched him in the mouth if he would've called me a freak and kept walking , but the son of a bitch threw the water , so I threw a punch , well 6 hard punches…..in his face…..So after I sent him too the nurse , the goddamned principal made me stay there until he woke up , oh did I mention I knocked him unconscious , cause I did. He didn't have anymore visible injuries to his face , being that he was a half-demon they disappeared quite quickly and all that was left was a small bruise above his eye and a busted up lip , so like any artist I admired my handy work , then I realized that he was rather cute…..FUCK CUTE , HE WAS GORGEOUS!

About an hour later…

Finally he woke up and to my liking , he stared at me like I was the devil himself , never in my life have I ever felt so honored. When he finally said something , it just so happened to be "You are one crazy ass bitch , but you hella fine!"

So naturally….. I slapped him….hard , but only enough to him taste blood…. And when he woke up this time around , he must have still been out of it cause he said " Mama I want some more candy". What was I supposed to say other than " You mean you want some of daddy's dick." Then I guess he realized what I said and that muthafucka cussed up a thunder storm , by the time he got done I counted 20 new words. " You need to drink some holy water."" Bitch you need to stop hitting people you don't know". "My name is Kagome , not bitch you mutt!" " My name is not mutt , it's Inu-yasha and you sound like a BITCH , BITCH!" I will knock you fucking face in, you sorry ass little fuck , oh wait I already did." "I DON'T HIT GIRLS , THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU MANAGED TO GET THOSE LITTLE PUNCHES!" " Well those wittle punches managed to knock you out.". Then everything went silent cause his sorry ass couldn't come up with a comeback , so naturally….. I laughed….long and hard." You are insane." " And you're a pussy , so who wins this battle!"…." That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooooo sorry for taking such a long long long long time to write, but I had forgotten all about this wonderful little site….butttttt I'm backkkk and ready to write…XD.!

Kagome POV

Well after that minor incident, I didn't really have any problems…..Well any problems that required me whooping ass, that is. As always people pretty much left me alone, but something was different. I was being stared at all the time, people cleared the hall for me, and I couldn't get anybody to yell "FREAK" even if paid them. It was creepy and I didn't like it.

Sango POV

For some reason life at school has changed. I usually have an issue with at least 3 new people by the end of each week, but it was as if my role highschool role as *FREAK* was no longer relevant. Boys winked at me, Girls stared at me with envy, and I actually had to fight off the people trying to sit at our lunch table. Everything was different and it was beginning to worry me.

Rin POV

My secret highschool wish finally came TRUE.! I'm in the popular crew.! Noone downed my outfits or pushed me out of the lunch line or even muttered "_FREAK_" when I walked by. Life was perfect….

Inu-yasha: So I wonder if Kagome has been enjoying my work..?

Miroku: Quite frankly she seems kind of creeped out by it. Making her popular, really doesn't seem like the best way to get the attention of a girl such as Kagome.

Inu-yasha: Creeped out.? Who gets creeped out by popularity.? That doesn't even make sense, what girl wouldn't want rule the school.?

Miroku: Evidently my friend, Kagome.

Sorry its so short but its all I got for now.! See you next TUESDAY.!


	4. Thoughts

Well extremely long time. No see and I'm sorry for that….I have only one question guys. Do you think I should continue this story.?


	5. Chapter 5

For those that want me to continue writing this, please know I'm only doing this for you. 3

"Hey Kagome."

"Um hi…"

"Sup Kagome." *winks*

"Hi..?"

"Heyy Kagome. Need help with your books?"

"Uh no, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"_What the hell is going on around here?" _thought a confused Kagome as she picked her pace on the way to her locker. Why everyone being so nice to her. A _little too nice._ Boys who usually spat in her direction were now winking at her and asking for her number. Girls who usually scoffed at her now wanted to know where she shopped or if she wanted to go to a party with them. It was a mystery that had yet to be solved…..

Kagome POV

"This bag is gonna make it really hard to run." I pouted. I'm going to have to seriously deck it to class if I plan on avoiding all the pointless conversation that keeps getting flung my way. I wish everyone would go back to normal. I'm at the point where I just wanna run through the halls yelling "I'M THE FREAK! REMEMBER?". But there's no time for that.

Well off on my History class sprint. *WHACK* Damn I hit a wall…or at least I think I did. Why does this wall have a face and dog ears and long silver hair and…. Kami it's Inu-yasha.!

"You have got to be more careful. Wouldn't want my _**queen**_ in the hospital, now would I?"

I squirm as he hoists me into the air. _Breathe Kagome. Breathe. He's just an oaf. A stupid STUPID oaf. He doesn't know any better. Speak calmly._

"Inu-yasha. Put me down and I promise to not yank your cute little ears off your head. Okay?"

"So my ears are cute, huh?".

I can just taste the ego in that sentence. "You cocky, narrow-mined, butt sniffing do…Wait. Your queen?".

Flashing a smug full-fanged grin, he nods as he carries me bridal style ALL the way to History class. Someone. Anyone. Please help me!

"Hey Rin."

"Hey!"

"Sup Rin."*winks*

"Sup."

"Heyy Rin, do you need help with your books?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

"Okay, cutie."

*giggles*

I don't know what happened to make me popular, but I'm praying it never stops! I've been so happy. Guys are winking at me and asking for my number! Girls are inviting me to parties and want me to go to the mall with them! Life is so perfect now, the only thing that could make it better is if my love Sesshomaru would ask me out. He's so mysterious and stoic…You know what? I feel confident today, I think I'll go talk to him.

"Hi Sesshomaru."

"…"

"Um hi…again?"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Don't lie to this Sesshomaru."

"…Okayijustwantedtosayhiandask ifmaybeyouwantedtohangoutsom etime." *breath*

"Sure."

_OMIGOD! He said yes! HE SAID YES, well actually he said sure..But still that's basically a YES! Don't act too excited RIn. Play it cool._

"Soooo Saturday?"

"Sure."

"See you then."

Life is officially perfect.! I so have to talk to Sango about this. Where is she? I could've sworn I just saw her…

"Hey Sango."

"…"

"Sup Sango." *winks*

"…."

"Heyy Sango, need any help with your books?"

"If you love your life, I'd suggest you back away from me now."

"I was just trying to he-.."

"NOW!"

The brunette ran for the nearest restroom. _"I have to hide!"_ thought the brown haired beauty as she leaped into the nearest stall. "What is wrong with everyone? Have they all gone MAD? Why me? Why now? I've been a freak for so long, it's all I know. I don't know how to interact with people." She thought aloud.

"Talking to yourself?" said an obviously male voice

"No! I mean yes. I mean who the hell are you and why you in the GIRL'S bathroom?" she said as swung open the door.

"Miss me?"

"MIROKU!"

"Yes Sango dear?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I saw you run in here, looking a bit distressed."

"I am beyond distressed! Everyone is being….._friendly_. I dunno how to handle that, how am I supposed to get to class?"

"You need not worry dear Sango. I'll protect you."

"Omigosh thank yo..*SMACK* PERVERT!" she shouted as flew out of the restroom, leaving a wounded Miroku lying motionless on the floor.

_Class. Class. Class. Got to get to the class! Stupid Miroku! I hope that damned monk never wakes up…Wait, where's Kagome..?_

Later that day.

_*Lunch bell*_

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat down simultaneously, with all eyes on them. Kagome was pissed, Sango was petrified, Rin was soaking it all up when she received motherly whack to the back of the head from Kagome.

"Ouchie! What was that for?" Said a hurt Rin.

"For being sooo _cute_ and _loveable_ of course." Grinded out an slit-eyed Kagome.

"Also as a reminder to calm your ass down. Just the other day, these people treated you like dirt Rin. But now because they want to play nice, you decide to play right along with them." Scolded Sango.

"Well excuse me for enjoying my new-found fame..*WHACK* I MEAN you're right Sango. I'm sorry. Said Rin.

"Well hello ladies." Said Inu-yasha as he, Miroku and Sesshomaru took a seat at the table.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." said Kagome flatly

"I know you're happy to see me doll."

"Doll?"

"Yes. Doll."

"I am not a doll."

"Then what do you look like, since you're not a doll?"

"I look like a Kagome, asshole."

"Okay. A Kagome Bitch Doll."

"ARGHHH!"

The other individuals seated at the table looked on with pure amusement at the bickering two, all thinking silently to themselves.

"_Ahhh love is in the air."_

"_Aww they're so cute!" _

"_This one is interesting."_

"_A match made in hell."_

Alright, that's it for this chapter. So how is it? Please tell me and for you people who wanna bitch and moan about the length of the chapters…I'm not very good at writing long chapters. I'm trying. So deal with it or quit reading my damn story. Simple as that.


End file.
